Endor/Legends
|Sektor=Zuma-Sektor *Moddell-Subsektor |System=Endor-SystemEndor and the Moddell Sector |Entfernung=43.300 Lichtjahre |Koordinaten=H-16 |Sonnen=Ibleam |Satellit=Endor |Monde= |Klasse=Waldmond |Landschaft=Wälder, Savannen, Berge, Wüste, Seen (8% Wasser) |Atmosphäre=Typ I |Klima=Gemäßigt |Sehenswürdigkeiten=*Strahlender Baum *Die Festung der Sanyassan-Marodeure *Wüste von Salma * Die Yawari-Klippen * Die Drachenpelzsteppe |Zusammensetzung=geschmolzener Metallkern mit dicker, starrer Silikatkruste und geringem Geländerelief |Gravitation=85 % (Standard)Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds |Durchmesser=4900 km |Tageslänge=18 Standardstunden |Jahreslänge=402 lokale Tage |Ureinwohner=*Ewoks *Yuzzum *TeeksEwoks – Kampf um Endor *Gorax *DuloksEwoks (Fernsehserie) |Fauna= |Flora=*Kata-wata *Fgir *Rokna-Pilz |Einwanderer=*Sanyassan *Menschen *Phlogs''Ewoks (Fernsehserie)'' *TulgahEwoks (Fernsehserie) |Einwohnerzahl=30 Millionen (Ewoks)Alle Welten und Schauplätze, Seite 12''Empire at War Prima Official Game Guide'' |Sprache=Ewokese, Yuzzum, Sanyassan, Basic |Städte=Strahlender Baum |Besitzer= |Regierung=Stämme |Importe=Versorgungsgüter |Exporte=Rokna-Pilze, Lebensmittel, Medizinische Pflanzen |Zugehörigkeit=*Galaktisches Imperium *Allianz freier Planeten *Neue Republik |}} Der Waldmond Endor ist der zweite und größte von insgesamt neun Trabanten, die den gleichnamigen Gasriesen Endor umkreisen. Er liegt in den äußeren Randgebiete der Galaxis und befindet sich in relativer Nähe zu den Planeten Bakura und Firrerre. Begünstigt durch seine sauerstoffhaltige Atmosphäre und die terrestrischen Klimabedingungen konnte sich auf Endor eine reichhaltige Tier- und Pflanzenwelt entwickeln. Die Landschaft besteht überwiegend aus weitflächigen Waldgebieten sowie langen Gebirgszügen, in denen die Ewoks beheimatet sind. Endor nahm während des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs eine zentrale Rolle ein, als es der Rebellen-Allianz in der Schlacht von Endor im Jahre 4 NSY gelang, den im Bau befindlichen Zweiten Todesstern zu zerstören, der im Orbit um den Waldmond fertiggestellt werden sollte. Beschreibung Topographie thumb|left|Die Oberfläche von Endor. Der Gasriese Endor spendet seinen insgesamt neun Monden bei Nacht sehr viel Licht und ist selbst bei Tag am Himmel gut zu erkennen. Die Anwesenheit des Gasriesen erzeugt außerdem Schwerkraftanomalien, die sich erschwerend auf die Navigation innerhalb des Endor-Systems auswirken, wodurch schon zahlreiche Schiffe in die Irre geleitet wurden und auf dem Waldmond abstürzten. Tatsächlich ist der Waldmond der einzige Himmelskörper des gesamten Systems, auf dem für Humanoiden akzeptable Lebensbedingungen herrschen, wobei die Schwerkraft unterhalb des Standardwertes liegt und dadurch insbesondere das Wachstum der Bäume bis zu tausenden Metern Höhe begünstigt. Ungeachtet seiner Stellung als Mond hat sich auf dem zweiten Mond eine reichhaltige Flora und Fauna entwickelt, sodass sich die Landschaft neben Wäldern außerdem aus Grasebenen, Felsenwüsten, schwefelhaltigen Quellen und Tümpeln, hohen Bergen, Seen und Süßwasserteichen zusammensetzt. Flora Endor zeigt eine reichhaltige Pflanzenwelt, am auffallendsten darunter die mehrere tausend Meter hohen Laub- und Nadelbäume, die aufgrund der geringen Schwerkraft eine solche Höhe erreichen. Bemwerkenswert sind die vielen Arten nutzbarer und oft auch medizinisch wirksamer Pflanzen wie Perosa, Senoti, Fgir und Kata-wata. Fauna Neben den urtümlichen Ewoks, die lange Zeit als die einzige dort heimische Lebensform galten, sind auf Endor noch die zweibeinigen Gorax beheimatet, die sich vorwiegend in die zerklüfteten Hochländer des Mondes zurückgezogen haben, sich über eine rudimentäre Sprache unterhalten und über ausreichend Intelligenz verfügen, um Steine und Holz zu einfachen Werkzeuge weiterzuverarbeiten oder um kleinere Tierarten – wie beispielsweise die Eberwölfe – zu domestizieren und zu Jagdhelfern auszubilden. Die Ewoks leben in ständiger Vorsicht, denn neben der Bedrohung durch angreifende Gorax, schützen sie sich vor den flinken Teeks. Dabei handelt es sich um kleine Nagetiere, die von den Ewoks als Plage angesehen werden. Zudem gilt ihr Anblick innerhalb der religösen Kultur der Ewoks als böses Omen. Zu den größten Raubtieren auf dem Waldmond zählen die Kondordrachen, die sich aufgrund der geringen Schwerkraft elegant durch die Lüfte bewegen und mit ihrem riesigen Fangzahn und ihren beiden Stoßzähnen auch größere Beute einfach aufspießen können. Des Weiteren leben in den Steppen Endors Yuzzum, die auch auf anderen Welten der Galaxis vorkommen und dort einen Ruf als ausgezeichnete Sänger genießen. Dieses Talent ist angeboren, da sie sich untereinander über eine Sprache verständigen, die auf musikalischen Prinzipien basiert. Die Tierwelt auf Endor ist außergewöhnlich artenreich. Neben den bereits genannten Tierarten umfasst sie Rearing Spiders, Blurrgs, Bordoks und Divtos. Durch das perfekte Zusammenspiel von Atmosphäre und Schwerkraft, konnten sich auf Endor, anders als bei vielen Planeten oder Monden, eine Vielzahl von Humanoiden und nichthumanoiden Arten, mit sehr unterschiedlichen Größen entwickeln. Von den gigantischen Gorax, bis zu den kleinen Teeks, ist auf Endor alles vertreten. Geschichte Seit jeher hat die problematische Navigation innerhalb des Endor-Systems aufgrund der vom Gasriesen ausgehenden Anomalien zahlreiche Raumfahrer auf dem Waldmond abstürzen lassen. Die Anwesenheit zahlreicher Raubtiere und insbesondere der Gorax veranlasste die Gestrandeten zu dem Wunsch, den Waldmond schnell wieder zu verlassen. Lange Zeit blieb Endor abseits politischer Interessen und von daher auch von galaktischen Konflikten verschont. Um die eingeborenen Spezies vor Kontakten mit höher entwickelten Kulturen zu schützen, bis sie selbstständig eine interstellare Raumfahrt entwickelt hätten, erklärte die Alte Republik den Mond zum Naturreservat. Während der Klonkriege errichtete jedoch die Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme einen militärischen Außenposten auf dem Waldmond, der von der Jedi-Ritterin Aayla Secura entdeckt wurde.Clone Wars Adventures – What Goes Up... Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg thumb|left|Ein [[Hologramm des Todessterns über Endor.]] Einige Jahre später, zur Zeit des Aufstiegs des Galaktischen Imperiums und des Ausbruchs des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs, schickte der Imperator ein Erkundungsteam nach Endor, das in Folge seiner wissenschaftlichen Erkundungen eine Gruppe von überlebenden Raumfahrern entdeckte, die sich zu einer Zivilisation zusammenschlossen. Diese Piraten, die sich sich selbst als Marodeure bezeichneten, sahen sich aufgrund mangelnder Fluchtmöglichkeiten und ihres geringen technischen Verständnisses dazu gezwungen, sich auf Endor einzurichten. Ihre Kampfeslust befriedigten sie durch Überfälle auf Ewok-Dörfer und das Drangsalieren von Yuzzums. Selbst die Gorax zollten den Marodeuren einen gewissen Respekt, da diese über Blaster verfügten, die den primitiven Waffen der Gorax überlegen waren. Als das imperiale Forschungsteam mit den Marodeuren zusammentraf, wurden diese von einer Nachtschwester namens Charal angeführt. Seit der Begegnung mit den Marodeuren fehlte von dem Erkundungsteam jede Spur. Dennoch wurde ein zweites imperiales Erkundungsteam unter der Leitung von Sergeant Pfilbee Jhorn entsandt, um die Eignung von Endor als Standort für eine imperiale Basis zu prüfen. Jhorn fand heraus, dass die Bedingungen für imperiale Besatzungstruppen denkbar schlecht wären, da sich aufgrund der dicht aneinandergereihten Bäume in den dominierenden Waldgebieten kaum ein geeigneter Bauplatz für eine Basis finden ließ. Zudem waren die Bäume nicht nur sehr hoch, sondern mit ihrem außerordentlich hartem Holz und den langen Wurzeln auch extrem fest im Waldboden verankert. Außerdem musste Sergeant Jhorn am eigenen Leib erfahren, dass die Atemgeräte der imperialen Sturmtruppen nicht in der Lage waren, die Allergien auslösenden Pollen aus der Luft herauszufiltern. In Anbetracht dieser Widrigkeiten sowie der auf Endor lebenden Raubtieren und der feuchten klimatischen Bedingungen riet Pfilbee Jhorn davon ab, Endor als Standort für eine Basis in Erwägung zu ziehen. Diese Argumente hielten den Imperator jedoch nicht davon ab, auf dem Waldmond den Schutzschildgenerator des Zweiten Todessterns errichten zu lassen, welcher in der Schlacht von Endor im Jahr 4 NSY erfolgreich von einem Rebellen-Stoßtrupp unter der Leitung von Han Solo und den Ewoks vernichtet wurde. Dies hatte wiederum zur Folge, dass der Todesstern im Orbit des Waldmondes gegenüber den Rebellen verwundbar war und letztlich zerstört werden konnte.Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter Zweiter Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg 40 NSY flüchteten die Mitglieder des Neuen Jedi-Ordens nach Endor, um vor Darth Caedus' Verfolgungen sicher zu sein. Die Jedi richteten sich in einer verlassenen Basis des Imperiums ein. Während dieser Zeit nahm Luke Skywalker seinen Sohn Ben offiziell als Padawan an, doch einige Zeit nach der Zerstörung der Centerpoint-Station wurde die Basis von den Jedi wieder aufgegeben und Endor verlassen.Wächter der Macht – Zorn Hinter den Kulissen *Die Szenen, die auf Endor spielen, wurden im kalifornischen Jedidiah-Smith-Redwoods-State-Park gedreht, einem Teil des Redwood-Nationalparks. *Ursprünglich wollte George Lucas auf diesem Mond Wookiees leben lassen, da diese aber ein hohes Technikverständnis haben, wie sich ja z. B. an Chewbacca zeigt, hat aber dann die Wookiees durch die primitiven, halb so großen Ewoks ersetzt. Bei den Worten Wookiee und Ewok fällt auf, dass E-Wok (engl. i-wok gesprochen) eine Art Anagramm von Wook-iee sein könnte. *In J. R. R. Tolkiens Werk Der Herr der Ringe ist der Name „Endor“, in der Elbensprache Quenya, die Bezeichnung für den fiktiven Kontinent Mittelerde. *In der Bibel beauftragt König Saul, von den Philistern bedrängt, die Hexe von Endor den Geist Samuels, des letzten Richters von Israel, heraufzubeschwören. (1. Samuel 28,7-20). Ebenfalls gibt es einen Ort namens Endor, auch En-dor genannt. *Im Roman zu Episode VI wird Endor als Mond beschrieben, der keinem Planeten zugehörig sei. Quellen *''Clone Wars Adventures – What Goes Up...'' *''Ewoks – Die Karawane der Tapferen'' *''Ewoks – Kampf um Endor'' *''Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter'' *''Wächter der Macht – Zorn'' *''Wächter der Macht – Enthüllungen'' *''Alle Welten und Schauplätze'' * *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Endor and the Moddell Sector'' * * Einzelnachweise bg:Ендор cs:Endor en:Endor es:Endor fr:Lune Forestière d'Endor it:Endor ja:エンドア hu:‎Endor (egyértelműsítő lap) nl:Endor no:Endor pl:Endor pt:Endor fi:Endor Kategorie:Monde Kategorie:Waldmonde